


Fifty Three and a Half

by DreamPackParrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Because i love him so much, Cunnilingus, Dream Pack, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, the dream pack, trans skov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPackParrish/pseuds/DreamPackParrish
Summary: Swan ruins movie night.Or maybe he improves it.





	Fifty Three and a Half

“Mm. S-Swan.” Skov can’t stop the smile from pulling at his lips, doing his best to keep his composure in spite of his boyfriend. “I’m trying to watch the movie.”

“Then watch. I’m not covering your eyes.”

“No—oh. But you’re dis—”

“Hmm?”

“Distracting.” Swan laughs, smile pressed to Skov’s neck as he kisses his boyfriend’s tan skin.

“You’ve seen this movie fifty three times, babe.”

“And I’m trying to make it fifty fo—ohh.” Skov’s eyes flutter shut, lips parting as his hips rock forward into his boyfriend’s hand.

Swan keeps his mouth against the other’s boy’s throat, kissing and biting softly. His hand slips further down Skov’s boxer shorts and his thumb rubs the boy’s clit in slow circles.

“You’re so cute, babe.” His thumb moves faster, pressing harder as his other fingers slide against the slickness forming between Skov’s legs.

Skov only moans in response, fingers curling against the pillows that support him, his hips lifting off the bed. He arches his back, and Swan takes it as an invitation to slide a hand under his boyfriend’s shirt and up his sides, brushing the fingers of his free hand against Skov’s hard nipples, tugging at his piercings.

“F-Fuck.”

“You want to?” Swan teases, slowly pressing a finger into the wet slickness of Skov’s body. The smaller boy’s breath hitches and he whines, clenching around his boyfriend’s thick finger in surprise. Swan hums softly, rubbing slow circles still, until Skov relaxes.

“Babe.” Swan pauses, still rubbing Skov slowly. “Can I eat you out?”

“Jesus Christ. Can’t you say ‘go down on you’ like everyone else? You seriously have such a dirty mouth.”

 “And no one will ever believe you.” Swan grins. Skov rolls his eyes, but he smiles, fisting a hand in his boyfriend’s hair to kiss him softly before shoving his head down.

“Yeah, okay.”

Swan laughs, pulling Skov’s boxers off with his free hand and scooting down the bed until he’s properly settled between the other boy’s soft thighs. He kisses along the tanned, tattooed skin slowly, biting gingerly as he keeps working Skov with his hand. As his mouth reaches its destination, however, Swan removes his hand all together, holding Skov’s thighs apart instead as he moves down, kissing his boyfriend’s clit, his swollen lips, before running the flat of his tongue along the sensitive nerves.

“Oh God.” Skov whines, drawing out the vowels as he arches. His thighs threaten to close around Swan’s head at the sudden bursts in pleasure but the boy’s strong hands grip them tightly and keep them apart, pushing them further until he’s pinned Skov’s legs to the mattress. The boy whines and he squirms, hips fighting against the restraint. Swan hears no protest however, so he only continues. He sucks on Skov’s clit, licks at his slick entrance before moving back up, more licking, more sucking, he flicks his tongue quickly over the bundle of nerves and hums against it appreciatively as Skov bucks and cries out underneath him.

Swan presses his fingers in again, two this time, and the suddenly stretch mixed with the pleasure of Swan’s mouth has Skov sobbing. Especially when Swan presses his tongue inside alongside his fingers, teasing Skov’s entrance where Swan’s fingers have stretched him open.

“S-Swan. Sw—ah. Swan.” He gasps, Fingers tightening in both Swan’s hair and the sheets beneath him. “I-I’m going. I’m so.” He can’t get the full sentence out, keening as he writhes and bucks, struggling under Swan who firmly holds the smaller boy’s hips in place as he continues to mouth and suck at his boyfriend’s sensitive nerves. Skov squeals, a desperate sob as his whole body bows off the mattress before falling back down, heavy as he tries to catch his breath. He throws an arm over his face, lips tugging into another disbelieving laugh. His hips twitch, muscles still clenching around Swan’s fingers as the aftershocks rip through him.

“Nnnn. Swan.”

“Hmm?” He asks off handedly, licking Skov clean, working his newly slicked fingers back and forth as he continues to stimulate him, to push him toward a second orgasm with no break in between and no intention of stopping.

Realizing a moment too late, Skov whines again, hips rocking and thighs tensing, shaking, as Swan moves his hand roughly and licks his way back up.

“P-please. Fuck. Oh fuuuck!” He bucks harder than before, hips fighting the arm that continues to hold him still. Skov shouts, sobbing again as Swan adds a third finger inside him and his tongue laps unforgivingly at the other boy’s over stimulated clit. Skov gasps, struggling to twist, to fight the over stimulation even though he revels in it. “I—Ah..! Ooooh..! Oh! Pleeaaaaasseeee.” Skov’s toes curl, feet slipping against the soft sheets desperately. Swan only takes it as further incentive and doubles his efforts, thrusting his fingers harshly, the slick squelching sound mixing with each of Skov’s pleading whines. He seals his lips around the boy’s twitching clit and presses his tongue into the crease, swirling it around the bundle of nerves and stimulating it further.

Skov shouts, a scream someone else might relate to agony, and his walls clench around Swan’s fingers again, but again the larger boy doesn’t relent. Working his boyfriend through it harshly, fingers working as relentlessly as before as they’re coated with another warm, thick layer of Skov’s come, making the movements that much easier. Swan pushes him through it, doesn’t stop even when Skov’s begging picks up again, a string of “oh God”s and “Please”s and just like that, Skov cries out again, coming a third time as his whole body convulses, twitching and twisting and squirming with each electric jolt of pleasure.

Skov sobs softly this time, the sound fading into a soft whine as his whole body tingles and his head comes back from feeling like it’s filled with fog, forced underwater. Swan finally pulls his fingers free and licks his lips clean, wiping his chin on the back of his hand before he moves up to kiss his boyfriend softly.

“God, you’re so beautiful…” Skov can’t even open his eyes to look at him.

“And you’re….” He has to catch his breath still. “A monster.” Swan laughs, makes as if he’s going to touch Skov again and the boy kicks out at him. Swan retracts his hand, another laugh.

“You liked it.”

“And I hate you.”

“Says the boy who’s in ecstasy right now.”

“Get out.” But he smiles, and kisses Swan again.

He’s seen this move fifty three and a half times now anyway.  
                                                                              

 

 


End file.
